When producing laser components, it is known to arrange laser chips in housings, wherein exactly one chip is arranged in each housing. To achieve a higher optical power, it is necessary to combine a plurality of such housings, as a result of which an assembly outlay increases. In that case, the achievable power density is limited by the housing size. The power density achievable is not sufficient for some technical applications, for instance, projection applications. It is known to further increase the obtainable optical power density by using compression optical units. In that case, however, the complexity, costs and spatial dimensions of the overall system increase further.